


I Love You Bastard

by SelenaRogue



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Asami gets severely injured during one of his illegal work deals and has a 'final' conversation with Akihito...





	I Love You Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the finder series or any of the characters!  
> : )  
> If you think I need to fix or add something please tell me. I always would like the feed back.

Asami was laying on the cold concrete floor of one of his warehouses bleeding from three bullet wounds. One in his chest and two in his right arm. One of his 'clients' thought they could get one over on him by pulling out their gun. Asami didn't really know if he won or not considering how all of the men there, including his own, were dead. Asami knew that he was most likely to join them in the deepest pit in Hell. Although there was one person who he would want to hear last. He pulls out his phone and dials the number leaving bloody fingerprints behind.

"Asami? What is it you almost never call me? You always have one of your men get me whenever you so please." Akihito's voice sounded so sweet even though there was annoyance in his tone.

A smile crosses his face. "Aki..hito.." was all he managed out.

Immediately Aki knew something was wrong "ASAMI!! What's wrong!? You're hurt aren't you!?" There was so much panic in his voice, and why wouldn't there be.

He couldn't help but chuckle even though it hurt, "Ha... guess this time... I kinda screwed up."

"Where are you right now...You said Kirishima and Suoh aren't with you today right, I'll send them to get you."

"It's already too late... it would take them too long to get here... I just wanted to hear your voice one last time."

"Asami, you need to tell me where you are. Please!" Akihito couldn't hold it together.

"Answer me... Asami please you can't do this."

"Goodbye.. Kitten" Akihito could hear the phone drop to the ground.

"Asami...ASAMI!!!??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beeping is all he was hearing. It was annoying and consistent. Everything seemed cold... Almost everything.

He was finally able to crack his eyes open. Asami managed to look around. He was in what appeared to be a private hospital room. It was dimly lit and big. He managed to turn his head to the left and saw a huge window going from the floor to the ceiling. The moon was high in the sky so it was obviously very late at night. He moved his eyes a little bit lower and found his lover sitting on the floor resting his upper body on the bed. He was completely asleep and you could see that he was previously crying. There was a dried trail of tears on his face and the bed had old water droplets on it as well. The warm feeling he had was Akihito intertwining their hands. It made Asami feel the familiar warmth in his chest just like when they would hold onto each other every night. He didn't dare try to wake his sleeping angel. He just wanted to look at his lover for a little while longer afraid that it was all just him hallucinating from blood loss and he would wake back up in the warehouse. All Asami did was tighten his grip on that warm hand. As he did so Akihito's head shot straight up.

Well... so much for not waking him up.

"Oh my God! Holy shit you're awake!!." Akihito said standing up.

"H-Hold on I'll go get someone!" He rushes out the door unbelievably fast.

...

"He's awake?!" Asami can hear his two most trusted subordinates exclaim in unison.

"Go to him. I'm going to get his doctor." Kei said.

The door shoots back open and Akihito comes back in followed by Suoh.

It took a millisecond for Aki to be on the bed with his arms around Asami's neck.

"YOU'RE A FUCK'EN IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT? Do you even understand how terrified I was thinking that I was never going to see you alive again?" All Asami did was use his left arm to pull his kitten closer finding that he was unable to move his right.

He found that a genuine smile formed across his lips. It wasn't a smirk or grin, just a smile. "I know, I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor came and went finding that everything was fine and gave them some privacy. Kirishima and Suoh left the room as well knowing that the little brat would want to be alone with their boss.

He was sitting on the bed when Asami asked, "So what all happened? Last I remember I was saying my goodbyes to you."

There was a pause,"... I called Kirishima-san and told him that something was wrong with you. He thankfully knew what you were doing that day and rushed in with a team of men. They found you barely breathing and barely alive. I got a call from Suoh-san to meet them at this hospital. I arrived here first and..." Akihito started to choke on his words," God damn it Asami... I saw them rush you through the doors. I saw all the blood that was on your shirt. I..I didn't know if you were dead or alive or if you were going to die... I just.. didn't know."

Seeing how upset his lover was Asami decided not to make him relive that day and dropped the topic.

"How long has it been since then?"

Collecting himself Akihito answered, "A little over two weeks. They put you in a medically induced coma just till you healed up a bit. They took you off the medicine keeping you asleep yesterday but it took you this long to finally wake up."

Akihito rested his head on Asami's stomach to avoid the bullet wound on his chest. It still needs a few more weeks to fully heal.

He let his emotions get the best of him and he became a tearful mess "I love you, bastard." Tears fall from his eyes and lands on Asami.

A low chuckle escapes him. "I love you too Kitten."

That saying alone was foreign to him. He had never said those three particular words to anyone except for the one person who he felt so differently for. The one person who he would protect and give up anything for.

His Kitten

***Three weeks later***

"Ah... ahh..Asa..mi.. Augh." Akihito panted between thrusts.

"I haven't been able to give you proper attention for so long. You feel amazing."

"Ngh...Bas...tard.. AHH-!"

With a few thrusts, they both came together. Asami roles off Akihito and pulls him into an embrace.

"Um...Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Don't...ever leave me again."

"Not even for the world." He plants a kiss on the blonds head and they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Leave Kudos ^=^


End file.
